Battle Royal Entry
by TheCrazyGirlYouWishYouNeverMet
Summary: It's times like this that make me feel so lonely. Times when Cal shifts to some other sort of creature, as is his talent, reminding me that Im the only one left. I know it's not his fault, not really, but who is there to blame?  I will have my revenge.


**It's times like this that make me feel so lonely. Times when Cal shifts to some other sort of creature, as is his talent, reminding me that Im the only one left. I know it's not his fault, not really, but who is there to blame?**

Quel stood atop the highest point of the massive crater and looked down at all of the debris she had neglected to clean and dispose of. It was ruins, the ruins of her childhood life. She looked over towards the farthest corner, where her home had once stood. Although it was the last thing she could have wanted, the memories simply flooded back to her in this moment, giving her no chance to suppress them. Sighing, she succumbed to her memory and it took over her, forcing her to once again relive the worst of her past.

* * *

_"Vanii, hey! Give it back!" I yelled after him. Well, he should know better than to take my stuff by now, after all. So maybe I shouldn't feel so bad about what I am about to do-I mean, he was practically asking for it._

_I sucked in the air around me, separating the water before I shot a wave over at him, closing my eyes and hoping beyond hope that it would work. See, that's the thing about my kind-we can totally do stuff like that, and I'm only 252; that's six to you. Anyway, the older ones can do way cooler. Opening my eyes slowly, wondering if it had worked…_

_"Hahahaa, nice. Real nice. Did you see that Quella? No? Well, you should be proud! Of everyone, I don't think anyone has purposely made themselves into a floating puddle before; what was your master plan? Huh? Huh?"_

_Now I knew he was joking, but dude, sarcastic much? And his poking me didn't help much either, and that's probably what ultimately drove me to my next attack._

_So maybe punching him wasn't the best idea, but it had sure made me feel better. And of course I would have felt even better if my mother hadn't been standing there at that moment and caught me in action. Geez, why not give a girl a break. Sigh. Anyway, after that, I had to go down into our dungeon as punishment-That's what you may call it, anyway. Well, it's cool down there and there's no way out from inside. Basically, it's my own punishment, and because it's all cool and isolated and stuff, I can't use my powers to escape. Otherwise I might escape by evaporating to a place I may actually want to be. Again, sigh._

_First I started to sing, but after what I guess may have been an hour, I'd remembered what Nii said before I punched him. I felt like crying, but that would just make me a puddle again. Why can't I be more powerful?_

_I had been slumped against the wall, head in my own two hands, yet when this last thought came to me, I felt myself explode, my eyes glowing in a sort of saddened rage. But when I stepped back a moment later, I noticed two things._

_One, I had managed to create a sort of mini tsunami, and saw as the water splashed around violently before returning into where my hands would have been, if they had not been fading to air._

_Two, I was hovering. With no solid feet either, which would explain why I had only noticed this when I stepped back... Err, tried, I mean. Anyway, looking down, I saw that my feet had changed into the same kind of fade as my hands, with a hint of orange in the glow of my transparent skin. Orange, I realized with a slight shock-I wasn't just surprised anymore; I was excited. That's what the orange tint meant, though my mind was still set in a shocked sort of cloudy white. I felt the thrill race through me as I had finally managed my real form. I had reached a perfect state of mind to fight, finally, and I rushed toward the doors' direction when I heard the first bang. I dismissed it as my powers, though, as I was too focused on gloating to Nii to think in worst-case scenarios._

_but then I remembered that I was in trouble and I slumped back down, but inside I was still oh-so happy. I confirmed this when I saw the glow of yellow in my re-formed hand. Just happy._

_And I really was, then._

_I was jolted awake when a huge breeze rushed through the isolation room and I immediately bounced up to my feet; freedom! Once I was out the door, though, things seemed wrong…Then, I saw._

_I saw that my house was blown apart, that I was standing in debris._

_I saw that the room had been blasted open by some explosion of sorts, and that the wind had come from there instead of the door which id just come through._

_I saw the weird balloons in the sky, only they looks hard. They had a weird kind of triangle shape on them, with a circle in the middle. There was this really big one too, and.._

_And I saw the shiny reflective liquid that floated like an ocean where my species should be standing at this moment._

_

* * *

_Quel flicked the tear from her eyes the very second that Cal came up to her. Acting as if nothing was wrong she turned to face him. By now, she had become master at keeping a strait face. Unfortunately, her dark blue glow gave her away. Quel sighed but accepted her chameleon features; If she was going to be the only one of her kind left, she would do it with as much pride as she could muster. Rolling her eyes and going slightly yellow, she asked what was up.

"I just saw a ship, Quelare, as in... Well, a real ship. Should I call them down?" Cal asked. He had shifted back into an Auguedite the moment he had seen Quel's sad expression, and he still went further. Had she not found him in an Auguedite form so soon after the death of her kind, she may as well be long gone by now. If only he was really just that-_my kind..._ Then Quel registered what he said, and her heart and soul filled with glee.

"Immediately."

_dot dot dot_

* * *

I took my first step onto this planet in my chameleon state, feeling totally invisible and perfect. Cal was by my side, only visible. He was disguised as the enemy, though. Short and green, two antennas popping from his head. he even had this weird round thing on his back-a pak. Yea, thats what it was called. That ship we had seen contained a group of alien idiots who called themselves the 'Resisty'. Lard Narr had mentioned A planet called Irk, and when I saw the triangular mark, I recognized it with no problem at all. I had even managed to learn why my race was killed. Apparently, being made of water meant that we as a race were a threat... I'm not entirely sure why, but Cal had told me, and i quote: "It's amazing I managed to even find this much from their database, now, can we go? I dont want my life to end like _this_." Granted, we had been with the resisty. If you have ever met them, I think that that statement is as self-explanatory as it needs to be. Hell, I couldn't say it any better.

smirking, I walked down a darkened alley and cornered a lone Irken, particularly short. After making certain that no one else could see, I revealed my true self and threatened the Irken,

_"Where are your 'Tallests'?" _

"Whaddaya need the tallests for? Oh, your here for the battle. I don't understand why they need to do this, entertainment? What race are you anyway..." The Irken continued, but I just blinked and evaporated again, returning to Cal's side only invisible like always.

**If there's a battle, then I will fight. Win or lose, I don't care, but I will have my revenge.**

**

* * *

**

Okay! that's it! And it's only hours before the deadline, YES! see the rest in heartofstone15 's "Battle Royal" !

* * *

And if you didn't really get the way my OC worked, heres a sort of bio:

Physical Features:  
Transparent skin which, when seen, is the color that best demonstrates her emotions.  
Happy: yellow  
Sad: a dark blue  
Lonely: reflective (in a chameleon sort of way)  
Excited: orange-ish  
Embarrased/Afraid: invisible  
Intimidated: a ghostly kind of silver  
In love/Flirty: pink  
-if she was to die, she would turn clearer and clearer (sparkling slightly) until she was non-existant to eyes and then, where she dissapeared, it would rain down (see backstory)  
Vulnerable: Clear, only her eyes and her heart shone throught her transparent skin (nothing else)-they turned the color that contrasted most to her surrounding, to that her eyes and heart became incredibly obvious nomatter where she is. This happens as a sign of desperation.  
Tired: the color of the sunset (it varies)  
-She has bright yellow freckles all around her, like shes spotted, and they become more and less pronounced depending on how 'intense' her emos are. Yellow is also the color of her blush.  
-Despite her skin's ever-changing appearance, her eyes are a foggy hazel. green and brown are as far as those get.  
-She also has antennas, but they fall more at her sides (over what we would call shoulders) and are pretty straight, unlike those of the Irken race.

**LOVE YA! **~Quel+Cal :)


End file.
